


The Choice

by seeingintechnicolor



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeingintechnicolor/pseuds/seeingintechnicolor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after 3x07. Oliver saw what happened. As he was going to tell Felicity how he felt, he saw her and Ray together. This is what should have happened afterwards...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Choice

He made a choice. She did too. The life that he led left no room for any other. Those who got close to him would get hurt. Apart from being part of his crime fighting team, she could be no more. They had to remain friends and keep the team dynamic the same. But who were they kidding. It could never be the same. Especially after what happened in the hospital a month ago. 

What he had felt was real. They could not deny that there was and still is a connection between them. He knew that if they were ever be together he could not be the Arrow and keep her safe. Their date alone had ended badly. He couldn’t imagine how he’d feel if it was his fault that something would happen to her.

But over the past week he had been thinking about what Dig had said. Happiness was not something that anyone should give up. He didn’t want to die down here in this cave. Alone.

Once he saw Felicity with Palmer, so happy and young, he felt he had lost her forever. She was best thing that had ever happened to him. Even before the island, Laurel had never been able to make his heart feel the way it was right now. A feeling of loss, pain, regret, and anger. Loss because she was in the arms of another. Pain because knowing that she could be happy without him made his heart shatter like a million glass pieces. Regret because he had not made the decision to go after her sooner, causing her to turn to Palmer Tech to get away from him. And anger because Palmer began stealing her away from him.

All those feelings had culminated to one point in his mind when he finally realized that he couldn’t sit around waiting for her. If he waited any longer he really would lose her.

He rode towards Palmer Tech, disregarding anything else except the building in the skyline. At the receptionist’s desk he asked for Felicity Smoak. He was confused for a moment when she directed him towards the CEO’S office. Palmer really had made her his assistant. Just like old times. That was until he saw someone else sitting at her old desk. Jerry he thought his name was. Then he saw her. Sitting in the CEO’S chair, studying something on the screen in front of her, her brows furrowed. She was playing with a pen in her fingers. It was red. 

She had been promoted to CEO and she hadn’t told him. No wonder Palmer was getting to her. He knew how to make sure she had a reason to stick around. To be honest she had run the company even when Oliver was the supposed CEO. While he running around in the hood, she was taking care of the conferences and the Wall Street numbers. She even once joking about actually being the CEO, never knowing that one day she actually be the CEO. 

He watched her from behind the glass door until he built up the courage to go inside. He could jump from buildings and go after cold blooded killers but doing what he was about to do gave him the most butterflies he’d felt in while.

As he walked in she was almost too busy to notice. He cleared his throat to get her attention.

She jumped in fright upon realizing that someone was there. “How long were you there?”

“Not long.”

“Good. I tend to do embarrassing things when I’m alone. Like singing or humming.”

He opened his arms gesturing to the enormity of her office. “Nice office you got here. Good view.”

“Yeah. Ray gave me this office. When I signed on to help him I thought he wanted me to be his assistant. Turns out I’m vice president of the company now.”

“You deserve it. You always took my spot when I was CEO.”

Felicity looked at him for moment, saying nothing.

“Oliver, I don’t want to be rude, but why are you here?”

“I just wanted to say that I’m sorry.”

Felicity pursed her lips. She knew what was coming.

“You have your reasons Oliver. Pretty good reasons. I can’t say that I agree with them though.” She got up from her chair and walked towards the window. She did this partly because she liked the view but mostly because she didn’t want to look at Oliver right now.

“That’s why I came.” He grabbed her elbow and turned her to face him.

“I thought that I couldn’t be the Arrow and Oliver Queen because I wanted to keep those closest to me safe. But I realized that being the Arrow is no life. I don’t want to die without living.”

“That doesn’t explain why you’re here.”

“I came here because I realized that you are my life. I can’t live knowing that I can’t see you smile every day. I just hope that one of these days I will be the reason you smile.”

Before she could object, he snaked an arm around her waist and kissed her. He didn’t dare have the kiss last longer than a moment. When they pulled back, he just stared into her eyes. She stared back. They didn’t say anything for a minute. 

“So what does this mean?” She asked.

“It means that I am done pushing you away. It means that I need you.”

“So you’ve made your choice? You are not going to back out?”

“No. I’ve made my decision. No backing out.”

“Then so have I.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have ever really written a fan fiction so if you could please leave a like and/or comment I would really appreciate it!!


End file.
